featuretestingcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dentface
Hey Johnny Its me Jeremiah Stormwash. I think u will get this message on any wikia. Now... Now that you're admin too, you should think about creating a custom signature, in the preferences. Mine is an example of a custom signature. Plus, it's awesome. The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado 16:18, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Some awesome links. Deadmau5 vs Swedish House Mafia Deadmau5 vs Far East Movement Far East Movement vs Swedish House Mafia more Deadmau5 vs Swedish House Mafia Watch from 6:31 of this video! Funny part is 6:31 Funny video from Deadmau5. its a minecraft glitch but the funny stuff is the commentary. thumb|300px|left|Deadmau5 and the cart pig _____________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________________ Re: Fysk Trading & Affiliates I guess so. United Alliance Forever 23:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Official statement from Test Server website! Most importantly - the dog has returned to Outcast Isle ________________________________________________________________________________ YAY :D Captain Matthew O'malley 06:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Commenting on POTCO site threads It should read: Johnny Sea Slasher United Alliance Officer and United Alliance Wiki Admin That is all. Captain Matthew O'malley 11:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Wazzup Sea Slasher? How are you, Johnny Sea Slasher? XD ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 20:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Background So, can I add add new background, it is exactly like the map, BUT it doesn't have the islands repeating on it! And if I put it in tile, you won't be able to see where one ends and starts. To see one of these aligning backgrounds, go to the High Council Wiki, then you will see that background of the map, but please do not copy it just yet if you want it, I'd personally like to add it, but I have the dock, and water versions of it too! I will add you as admin on there too, if you want you can edit there, but it has absolutely no content. Thanks, Ok I'll add it for this wiki right now, you have the picture of this one anyways. IK I know, it's the background of the map in the game, repeating, that's why I'm recommending it. so... my stepdad came to pick me up at a frined's pary and he ended up finding my friend in his room smoking weed, so i got a drig test, luckily negative, then i ALMOST got caught getting a handjob... in school.. by my math teacher... who hated me. i can go on forever man... i dont like my parents so much either... not kidding. Jerry Of Maint Time to reformat the Wiki, starting with the main page. We need a new logo Please take time outta ya busy schedule man. Atticus Bitter 23:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Help needed! The wiki has returned to a somewhat stable period. But we need our admins back. Please return to edit a little, make the wiki a little more fancy and organized. Thanks. Cap'n Mat SCREEN HERE IT IS